roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Edge Hog
''' Edge Hog '''is a competitor that competes in the Roaming Robots events today, the first ever version was wedge-shaped and invertable and tried to but didn't qualify for Robot Wars Series 4 in 2000. In 2002, Edge Hog was rebuilt to what it is today, a round robot armed with a vicious axe. It lost 2 UK Championships of Robot Wars but did make its Heat Final in the New Blood Tournament where it was beaten by one of the earlier incarnations of Thor. Edge Hog has been competing in UK Championships and Winter Tours but has never gone beyond the qualifiers or the first round. In 2006, Team Wrexham Wreckers purchased Edge Hog off the team and changed the sharp axe-head to a blunter one to avoid causing too much damage to the other robots. 2003 European Heavyweight Championships During this championship, Edge Hog fought in a single battle. This was against Bigger Brother and Tsunami. After a few flips, Bigger Brother trapped Tsunami between itself and the pit. It's pushing power wasn't enough, so Bigger Brother needed momentum from a few run-ups. On one of these short runs, Tsunami reversed away and escaped, leaving Bigger Brother to almost drive in itself. Edge Hog came in and nudged Bigger Brother just enough to cause it to topple into the pit. From then on, however, Edge Hog didn't do so well, as Tsunami flipped it around and became the aggressor of the battle. Edge Hog lasted until the end of the fight until the Judges' Decision. The outcome of this is not currently known. 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) In 2005, Edge Hog only attended the 3rd qualifier show at the teams local venue, Macclesfield. It failed to get its axe in and cause any great damage to Ripper and was thrown aorund the arena before being eventually flipped out of it. This was also the last big competition for Edge Hog being with its original owners. 2006 UK Championships Edge Hog also participated in the 2006 UK Championships at Wicksteed Park in Kettering where it shared its pod with Big Nipper, Hades and Weird Alice 2. It lost its fight to Weird Alice 2 where it went down the pit and also ended there the same in its next fight against Big Nipper and it got thrown out of the arena by Hades in its next battle. 2006 Winter Tour Edge Hog also took part in the 2006 Winter Tour where it took on Iron-Awe 3 in its only qualifier match at Birmingham where it only took about 10 seconds for it to be flipped out by Iron-Awe 3. 2007 UK Championships Edge Hog also signed up for the 2007 UK Championships where it shared its pod with Dantomkia and Scorpion. It lost to Dantomkia after it got flipped over in the corner and ran out of gas in attempts to try and right itself and then in its next fight against Scorpion, it lost yet again after being pushed down the pit. After losing the UK Championships, Edge Hog took part in the Annihilator with TillyEwe 2, Tanglefoot, Iron-Awe 3,Mighty Mouse and Thor. Despite becoming immobilised with 4 other robots in the first round, it qualified as Tanglefoot was the first to be immobilised and in the next round it did well again dishing plenty of blows on the other robots before Iron-Awe 3 broke down. Edge Hog then unfortunatly had a technical problem and had to pull out of the next round meaning it was elliminated. 2008 UK Championships Edge Hog came back for the 2008 again and this time took on Kan-Opener in its qualifier match. Its axe blows missed Kan-Opener and Kan-Opener managed to grab hold of Edge Hog and drag it around the arena before putting it in the pit which elliminated Edge Hog from the UK Championships again. Edge Hog also took part in the "Axe Attack" battle joining Terrorhurtz, Spike and Obsidian. After Terrorhurtz immobilised Obsidian, Edge Hog had a contest with Terrorhurtz firing their axes at each other. Edge Hog fortunatly managed to land its axe in the 2004 UK Champion's inner workings which broke a gas pipe and disabled its axe but Edge Hog unfortunatly broke down and was beaten again. Win/Loss Record Wins: 1 Losses: 8 Honours *Robot Wars Extreme 2 - Heat Finalist in New Blood Championships Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Robots with axes Category:Competitors Category:Runners-up Category:Heavyweights Category:Robots no longer competing